Impossibilities
by TARDIStime
Summary: "Who's afraid of the big, Bad Wolf?" When the Doctor is killed, he knew he would regenerate. But what about Meggie? The girl who can hear the TARDIS, see time, & has the mind of a Time Lord. When she brings a cryptic message, the Doctor will go to the place he fears the most to save a lost love. Twelve/Rose, VERY FLUFFY. Sort-of OC.
1. Regeneration

First word: IMPORTANT!/This is my first fanfic so be nice. Also, I'm writing this on my iPod so it might be kind of messy. I don't own doctor who, but I DO (sort of) own Meggie. She is a character that I have... MODIFIED I guess you could put it. You have seen her before in Doctor Who, just not like she is now. Can't tell you more, spoilers. But I can tell you that ONE: the Doctor will be in his TWELFTH regeneration for all Gthe story except the first paragraph(s?) and some flashbacks and possibly more :) (spoilers). TWO: some old friends are coming back. THREE: you know Meggie, and I'll be dropping hints who she is throughout the FANFIC (NO SHE'S NOT RIVER SONG. I DON'T LIKE RIVER SONG). And FOUR: MY version of the twelfth doctor is based on the somewhat Ninth, Tenth, and Eleventh, but also with his own little attitude; not to mention if I owned Doctor Who I'd have Andrew Lee Potts (3) play the twelfth doctor so that explains any similarities between the doctors ENJOY!

:/:/:/:/:/:/-Prologue- As darkness fell over an unknown planet, a young man ran through the streets, trying to find help. Trying to find the man who would never come. The Doctor. By the time I find the Doctor,' the young man thought, 'both of us will have regenerated and I will have already been punished,' But that didn't matter. He had finally set her free; she was coming and he needed the Doctor to find her. But despite her reputation for being jeopardy friendly, she would be fine, it was the Doctor that really needed worrying about, that idiot. He grinned, but an overwhelming pain in his chest brought the man to the ground. Now, how did this work again? In answer, golden, glowing energy began to generate from his hands and arms (residual celluar energy, he remembered ). "Well," he said poshly-almost girlishly- "this ought to be fun."

/:/:/:/:/Chapter One- Regeneration. The Doctor was dying. It was as simple as that, yet so unfamiliar now, as he had not regenerated in a while. But here he was, in regeneration, and feeling all the effects. Pain, unfocusedness, distraction. He had been shot. By a stupid human, who he had been *trying* to protect. Nothing good ever seemed to happen to him./:/:/: It was UNBELIEVABLE how hard it was to stagger back to the TARDIS. And a random drunk bloke striking up a conversation didn't help him get there any faster. But he was here now, and it was time. That both scared and relieved him. It was finally time. Finally over. And this ending came with a new beginning. Oh, he would miss this floppy-haired, childish, bow-ties-are-cool tempered maniac of a body. But after losing Amy, Rory, River, and many others; he needed this. This chance. A chance to be new again. And nothing was between him and that chance but a key... Oh no, the key! Leaning unsteadily on the TARDIS, the Doctor searched his pockets for the key.

"It has to be here..." he mumbled to himself "Where is it?" It had to be there. It had to. He couldn't change out here in the open, where was it? Then his fingers touched something cold and metal. "Aha!... There you... Are..." He was starting to slow down, so he to hurry. He rushed into the TARDIS, but he caught his foot on the handrail, and tripped and fell straight on his face. "Auggh!" he cried out. He was so frustrated, and he just wanted it to be over. Any moment now...

"Well, you've been toppin' it off 'aven't you?"

Leaning on the TARDIS console was a girl, about 15 or so with shoulder length brown/ red hair. "And Blimey! It's bigger on the inside!" she added impishly. "Who are you?!" the Doctor shouted. "How did you get in here?!" The girl simply smirked and waggled her fingers in a wave. "Enjoy the ride." And with that the Doctor violently regenerated. The blast was powerful, he actually EXPLODED the entire control room, almost getting the young girl as well. But she had been smart and darted into another room. When the explosion of his regeneration had finally ceased, the Doctor felt very weak. He crashed to the floor as everything started to slowly fade to black. "I can't do this... I can't..." he gasped, suddenly hopeless. Suddenly, the girl was back, holding him upright. "Doctor? Doctor, look at me." she insisted, so he did, seeing the icy depths of her blue eyes. "It's gonna be okay." she whispered reassuringly. Why is she taking care of me?, the Doctor wondered. Why does she care? "Please..." he tried to say, before slipping into the darkness.

/:/:/:/:/:When the he finally regained consciousness, the Doctor felt strange. Very strange. He felt like somebody was watching him. Instinctively, he shot forward, only to hit his head. Hard. "Ouch! Bloody 'ell..." Looking up, he was on a bunk bed, and was entirely to close to the bottom of the top bunk.

"Oi! Be careful, will ya'! I don't want have to give you stitches!"

Looking to the side the Doctor saw the same girl as before sitting on a stool, shaking a finger at him (like she's my mother, the Doctor thought.) as she spoke.

"Why are You..."

He froze. His voice was different; a bit lower and rough. Oh, of course. Regeneration.

"New voice... new teeth!" he realized, running his tongue along his new teeth.

"... Interesting... I wonder if I'm ginger this time? " He looked at the girl with a questioning glance.

"Nope, sorry Doctor. Still not ginger." she answered, shaking her head in mock pity.

"Still not ginger? Well, that's frustrating. " He retorted poutily. "What color?" he asked, almost worried of the answer.

"Brown." she answered. "No... black. No... brown... Well... it's sorta of brownish black.."

"Brown again?" he snapped. "What is this, five times in a row? Anything but brown will do! It doesn't even have to be ginger!" the girl giggled and rolled her eyes .

"Come on. I need your help."

/:/:/:/:/She took his hand and led him into another -much larger- room. One he didn't quite recognize. 'Am I still in the TARDIS?' he wondered. Then he saw what looked like the TARDIS consule. It WAS the TARDIS console, he suddenly realized. As different as she looked, he was still in the TARDIS. He walked up to the console and ran his hand up and down the middle pillar.

"Hello, dear." he said softly. "I guess I tore you pretty badly didn't I?" The TARDIS hummed in answer. "I'm sorry." he said regretfully.

*"Well, you couldn't help it, you were regenerating, silly."* she answered.

"Still I do feel guilty..." he trailed off as he saw the strange girl half-running, half-dancing around the the console throwing levers, pressing buttons, twisting..." twisty things", Checking screens...

"*What* are you doing?" he asked.

"What it look like I'm doing? I'm driving her, stupid." she snapped in answer, while reaching to grab another lever. The Doctor caught her hand before she could reach it.

"Maybe you should tell me what your name is *before* you starting messing with my completely fantastic time machine, hmmm?" he said releasing her hand, and choosing to ignore her last sentence.

"Me?" she asked. "Well, umm... *ahem*, I don't... really ..know. At all."

"How exactly does one NOT know who they are?" the Doctor asked, as he pulled the lever the girl had been reaching for. "I don't *know*." she said sassily. "If I did I probably wouldn't be here, DOCTOR." He glared at her with a look that said everything, "Don't get sassy with me."

"Whatever." she said prissily, waving off his stern tone like it was nothing. She was young- about fourteen or so, energetic, a bit short for her age, and a bit boyish, the Doctor noted. Also, her voice had a hint of a Scottish accent in it.

"So what should I call you?" he asked. "Strange sort-of-ginger-girl? Girl-I-don't-know-who-can-drive-my-TARDIS? Which is quite confusing by the way, how can you drive my TARDIS?"

"Actually," she stated importantly, ignoring his question. "I'm coming up with a name right now. I'm stuck between Amelia, Megan, Maggie, Sarah, and Rose." Those names hit him in the face, and immediately he answered: "Not Amelia, not Sarah, and *especially* not Rose."

"So Megan or Maggie?" she asked.

"How about Meggie?" he suggested. "And what do you mean *coming up* with a name?"

" I *told* you, I don't know who I am, so I need a temporary name! And... I think we have a winner. Meggie... Yeah, I like that..." Sticking her hand out and grinning, she stated: "Nice to meet you Doctor, I'm Meggie." he took her hand shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Meggie. Now then..." he said with a sudden burst of energy "My turn for questions! What do I look like? ... Do I have girly hair again? What color are the eyes? Am I short? Tall? Stupid? Yeah... Don't answer that... Suave? Sexy? Strange? Who am I?" He was out of control!

"Whoaaa, one thing at a time!" Meggie said cheerfully. "Well, your hair isn't girly- it's kinda spiky and messy, pretty sexy if you ask me; your eyes are blue, no, yes, no, yes, yes, yes. You. are. the. *Doctor*!" she paused to catch her breath then continued: "Any more questions?"

"Yes, actually. Did you just call me sexy?" the Doctor asked, praying HARD that she did not. She simply grinned knowingly, nudged him and said: "You decide, cutie." This drew him aback. Was this girl *flirting* with him? Sca-ryyyyy...

"Aha... I'm *way* too old for you. Sorry." he said nervously.

"Relaaaax, it was a joke... And I'm a lot older than I look." Meggie stated then paused. "Why are we having this conversation?"

"I have no idea, but I think I know this: you've lost your memory." the Doctor said before pausing and turning to face her. "And it's been gone for a *long* time. Let's go see if I'm right, shall we?" He started to stride toward another room and tripped again. Only this time, it was from a hole in the floor. "TARDIS!" he shouted, shaking a fist. "That is not funny. That really hurt, y'know! Oi, stop encouraging her!" he snapped at Meggie (as he was now calling her), who was laughing so hard she was red in the face. "Oh, Doctor. You make the world go 'round, and yet here you are tripping and falling on your..." she trailed off, her eyes looking very sad, yet with no emotion on her face.

"What's wrong? Did you remember something? Are you all right?" the Doctor asked. She mumbled something barley audible, and continued to remain still, not blinking, speaking, or showing any sign that she was alive other than an occasional rise and fall of her chest. Then suddenly she started violently jerking about and screaming. The Doctor scanned her with his sonic screwdriver frantically, trying to see what could possibly be wrong with her, when she just stopped. She was now twitching, but at least she had stopped screeching.

"Meggie? Meeeeeeggiiiiiiiie?" he called, snapping his fingers in front of her face. Was she mentally ill? No, the sonic would have picked that up. Perhaps it was a joke? Yeah, that had to be it; a joke.

"Ha ha, very funny. You got me. " he snapped, unamused. "Now stop it. Honestly, you humans and your sick jokes."

"*It's no joke, Doctor. She is free. She is sooooooooo far, but you need to find her..*" Meggie said, sounding hundreds of years old as she spoke.

" Who? Who do I need to find? Who are you?" the Doctor yelled frantically.

:/:/:/"Oi! No need to shout, I can hear you!" Meggie snapped. She sounded normal. "And what do you mean, who am I? I thought we'd settled this, I'm Meggie!" "Are you all right?" the Doctor asked worriedly while scanning her again. "Do you see anything strange?" "Other than you, no- Oi, stop bleepin' me!" she complained, pushing the sonic away. The Doctor smiled sadly, remembering when an old friend had said and done the same thing. "Com'on, I need to take a look at your mind; terrifying thought that is- oh, blimey, is that what I look like?" the Doctor whined, catching sight of his reflection on a now-shiny wall. (The moment you've waiting for, the Doctor's description! 3) He had medium length dark brown (almost black) hair which was shaggy and messy (and actually is quite attractive, the Doctor thought); Blue eyes that didn't quite match the color of the TARDIS, no they were lighter...; he was not tall like Meggie said he was, but he wasn't short either: more like average height- with a not ripped, but not scrawny, build. "Wow... This is... different..." he stammered. He DID have sort of a rouge charm to him (as his "new friend" had so bluntly pointed out), but in the tweed getup and the bowtie (cool as it may be), he just looked strange, and soon found Meggie and himself snickering over his appearance.

"Perhaps before you intrude in my mind, you should...ah, change into something that won't make me laugh?" she suggested jokingly. The Doctor gave her a mock glare, but couldn't keep the grin off his face. He wasn't sure why, but he liked this girl, she was funny and smart. He needed more like her. -

/:/:/:/:/:*A While later* "Well," the Doctor- who was now wearing black pants, a black jumper, red Converse, and the same leather jacket he had worn in his ninth incarnation (which was now a bit big on him-), stated, looking over the scans he had taken,

"Nothing seems to be wrong... Quite the opposite actually!"

"What does that mean?" Meggie inquired; very, very confused.

"Your brain is alot more developed than a normal human brain." the Doctor explained before continuing. " Now, that normally wouldn't be *TOO* unusual, plenty of humans have more developed brains, but that's usually only by a little bit, say, 20%. YOUR brain, however, is nearly... 50% more developed than it should be. And yet you're definitely human... It's incredible, that kind of knowledge should kill you... Your head should be burning up... " he trailed off.

"Well, sorry to disappoint!" she joked, but she stopped when she saw the faraway look on his face. "Doctor? Doctor, are you alright?" she asked. " I was only joking y'know! Doctor?!"

"Something isn't right." he said decidedly. "You're completely human, but all that knowledge... In one tiny human mind... It's not possible."

"Yes Doctor, you said that. Twice. Now can we move on to more interesting subjects?" Meggie huffed, partially annoyed. "Not yet, I have one more theory. Now, this is going to sound really, really creepy, but I need you to stare into my eyes, and funnel as much negative feeling as you can at me." he said. "What? What good will that do?" she asked. "Just do it." he pleaded, wanting no more questions. Meggie could see arguing would get her no answers, so she did what he asked. At first, nothing happened, but, the closer she looked at his eyes, the irises seemed to be changing from a sort-of-TARDIS-blue to black. Suddenly, the Doctor started shaking and mumbling random numbers, in a similar manner to what Meggie had been doing before, minus the screaming and adding the number-mumbles. Then he dropped to the floor, yet still shaking and still holding eye contact with Meggie. "Doctor! Doctor, what's going on? Are you alright? Doctor!" she yelled. /:/:/:/:/:'Look away from him' a woman's voice in Meggie's head told her. 'Look away. Please, just look away' she obeyed the voice and broke eye contact. Almost immediately the Doctor was still, and stopped mumbling. "Doctor? Doctor, what happened? Doctor, are you ok?" Meggie asked, terrified. Then he just sat up, grinning maniacally. "I'm fantastic, and do you know why?" he asked, seeming pleased as punch. When she shook her head, he explained.

"I know what's wrong! Well, not WRONG, per say, what's different. You're a telepathic memory transferring host, more commonly know as a TMTH or a phsycic transfer." The look on her face said exactly what she herself was to confused to: "WHAT?!"

"A phsycic transfer." he repeated. "You can take thoughts, memories, dreams... nearly anything in someone's mind, and transfer it into your own, or some else's. Or if you're talented, both." "Oh." she stated, having a moment of culture shock. "Is- is that what I just did?" she asked.

"No." he said and added: "What YOU just did was was force me to turn into sort a transmitter, which, by the way is very impressive considering It's not easy to mess with a Time Lord's head, you know, with-" "-Superior Biology', yes, I know." she mimicked, muttering ' and modest too!' under her breath, sarcastically, before her gaze softened and she asked an unexpected question:

"Who's Rose?"

The Doctor jerked backward, as if Meggie had slapped him. "P-pardon?" he stammered.

"Rose. Earlier when I was trying to figure out what to call myself you said "especially not Rose", and I don't think it was because you just don't like the name Rose. And then, just now, with... whatever I just did, I saw the name Rose a lot in your head." Meggie explained.

The Doctor sighed and a sad look crossed his face before he muttered: "She was a companion, a close friend of mine." "What happened?" Meggie asked, her curiosity overpowering the part of her brain that told her to shut her big mouth.

"She's in an alternate universe. Gone. Forever." "I'm sor-" Meggie started to apologize, seeing that she had hit a nerve, but the Doctor cut her off sharply.

"It doesn't matter, you're going home. Where do you live? Who's your family?"

Meggie didn't answer, but merely looked at him with a lonely gaze, then glanced down.

"Home..." she whispered.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/Oh... Immediately it hit the Doctor full force. MEGGIE HAD LOST HER MEMORY. Meaning she wouldn't remember anyone who might know who she was, or anything about herself... but not ALL of her memory was gone. The SMR (Self Memory Removal) protocol. On many peace-loving planets, when someone did something BEYOND terrible, like murder someone important or destroy a whole planet, instead of being executed, the SMR would be put into action; their memory would be wiped and they would be put in an unfamiliar location so that the 'criminal' wouldn't remember anything and override the memory wipe. But why would a little girl be subject to the SMR protocol? And what DID she remember?

"Meggie? Meggie, look at me, Can you tell me what you DO remember?" the Doctor asked gently, trying to make amends.

"Science." she stated. "Anything about everything to do with science and math. And... medicine... I think I was a doctor of sorts..." she started to continue, but was cut short when the Doctor snorted with laughter.

"You're too young to be a doctor." he snickered, earning him a cold glare. "Sorry!" he apologized sheepishly.

"That's all right." she assured him. "I do it all the time. And again, I'm older than I look."

"How old?" he asked.

"I don't know... But a lot older than 15. " she snickered.

"And what about where you've taken us?" the Doctor asked.

"What? Oh!" Meggie exclaimed, remembering her wild dance around the TARDIS console. "I'm going to see somebody. Somebody who will give me a message. A message that will decide my path." she explained seriously. "Do you know their name?" the Doctor asked. Meggie grinned and said: "Nope! Haven't the foggiest!", which arose a boyish grin from the Doctor.

"What are we waiting for?"

:/:/:/:/:/Meggie had burst out of the TARDIS rambling on about how she loved the TARDIS noise, and how the TARDIS was very kind to her, and TARDIS this and TARDIS that.

"Do you even know where we are?" the Doctor asked. "Nope!" Meggie pipped cheerfully.

"Of course you don't... Well look around for street signs, that should be a hint." the Doctor encouraged. The smile on Meggie's face slid off and was replaced by an embarrassed look.

"I can't." she said.

"What do you mean, you can't?" the Doctor inquired. "All you have to do is read the bloody-" he stopped as it hit him. "You have GOT to be kidding me." he moaned, half- amused.

"I can't read." Meggie confirmed, very embarrassed. "Well you're a phsycic transfer, read me." the Doctor offered. So she took his hand and searched his mind for reading. Letters. English. Words. Sentences. Paragraphs. Language. With a gasp, Meggie stumbled backwards and rubbed her forehead.

"Whoa... *That* was so cool!" she shouted, a glimmer in her eyes. "Ha! I can read again! I CAN BLOODY READ!" Meggie yelled.

"Uh, Meggs?" the Doctor mused, pointing a group of people who were staring at Meggie.

"Right." Meggie muttered "Sorry...- Wait." she sputtered "Did you just call me MEGGS? What is that, a pet name?"

"Yup." the Doctor answered, popping the 'p', and causing Meggie to roll her eyes.

"Well, good job, because while you've been coming up with pet names, Doctor, I've figured out where we are." she bragged.

"Oh, really?" he asked, mock- offensively. "And where is that, O-great-one?" In answer, she pointed to a sign behind him, which he turned to, and read. It said: Peak District National Park "Peak District? Why are we in Peak District?" The Doctor asked nobody in particular.

"Because I took us here. " Meggie answered, which earned a roll of the eyes from the Doctor.

"Thank you, Meggie. Very helpful." he shot sarcastically.

"You got it, chief. " she shot back, resulting in a very confused Doctor, who was a bit, well, "questioning" of his new nickname.

"Did you just call me *chief*?"


	2. Families of friends

Sorry about all the mistakes! Im writting this on my ipod so it gets confusing at times. Anywho, ENJOY! :/:/:/:/:/:After wandering around, the Doctor waiting while Meggie stared at doors; trying to find the energy signature of her "friend" (as the Doctor had instructed her to), and SEVERAL girls flirting with the Doctor and getting a "Meggie Death Glare"; they arrived across the street from a large three story house with a lot of windows and a lovely brown door. Meggie stared at the door for a few seconds, before a satisfactory smile graced her mouth. "We're here." she said decidedly. She took the Doctor's hand and half-dragged him across the street. Something about the building was very... Familiar. Well, not the building itself, but rather, the presence around it. "Weird..." he murmured. "Sorry, what?" Meggie's voice brought the Doctor back to reality. "Nothing. Ring the bell." he answered. It was probably just his imagination. Nothing more... Just that. A cute 'ding-dong' sounded from inside the door, which was answered by a young woman yelling "Just come in, I'll get you in a mo!" The inside of the house was clean, well furnished and well lit- thanks to the many windows- and the presence the Doctor had felt outside was much stronger inside. He had his suspicions about this house. "Yeah? Can I 'elp you?" The girl who called to them was quite young, in her early thirties at the very oldest, with short brown hair and green eyes. Instead of waiting for the Doctor to speak, Meggie answered; "Are you the one that sent for me? About my dream?" The girl looked confused for a minute, but then she seemed to realize something. "You must be the "friend" Moe's been goin' on about. Nice to meet you, by the way, I'm Lizzie; or Liz if you like. And, you are?..." "This is Meggie," the Doctor said, pointing to Meggie. "And I'm the Doctor." he finished, gesturing to himself. Suddenly Lizzie looked as if she had see a ghost. "The Doctor? *Just* "The Doctor"?" she stuttered. The Doctor nodded. "Stay right here, don't move a muscle!" Liz said excitedly, and with that she bounded up the stairs, calling "Moe!" as she did./:/:/:/:/ Ignoring any sign of their situation being a trap, Meggie bounced over to a piano and began to play Beethoven's Fifth, (which surprised the Doctor, as he didn't know she knew how to play piano) while the Doctor looked at the pictures that lined the walls and tables. Most of them were of the young girl they had just met- Lizzie- and another girl about the same age who looked suspicously familiar... Meanwhile, as Meggie played on, a pair of hands reached around her and played along. These hands weren't the Doctor's- no, these were a woman's hands- but the weren't Lizzie's either (Meggie had shaken hands with Lizzie and had seen that Liz's hands were sort of normal, but a bit awkward). These hands were small, graceful, and had a delicate curve in the wrist, and Meggie couldn't help but wonder whose hands they were. She slightly turned her head to see a very pretty girl with long brown hair and lovely brown eyes. "Hello!" Meggie greeted her cheerfully. "Are you the one that sent for me?" "Yes, I am. My name is Moe. What's yours?" the girl, Moe, asked softly. "I'm Meggie." Meggie answered. "And that's the Doctor." Suddenly, Moe looked shocked, as Liz had. "Just "the Doctor"?" She asked carefully. "Yes." the Doctor answered before Meggie could, annoyed. "And enough with the crypticness, why is my name such a big deal..." the Doctor trailed of as Moe turned to face him. 'Impossible.' was his first thought. But it was her. Her hair was darker, brown in fact; but with her full lips, chocolate brown eyes, and lovely features, it was her. Rose Tyler./:/:/:/:/:/:/ No. It wasn't her. This girl looked similar, nearly identical to her; but it wasn't her. 'Get ahold of yourself, man' the Doctor told himself. "You ar'right, mate?" Moe asked. She even sounded like her..."Hmm? Yeah, I'm allright. I'm always allright. I'm the King of ..." the Doctor trailed of again. As he was speaking, he had turned away from Moe and flipped up a photo that had been laying face-down on the glass table. The picture was of Moe and the very girl he had mistaken her for. No, it couldn't be... It had to be just another mistake. But as the Doctor picked up the photo and looked at it closer, he knew this time it really was her. His Rose. He stared at the picture wide-eyed for a second, and then thrust it at Moe. "This girl, who is she? To you?" he asked, trying very hard to keep calm. Moe took the picture and looked at it for a moment with a sad smile on her face. " That's an interesting question." she stated quietly. "And she was an interesting case, that one..." "Case? What'dya mean case?" Meggie inquired, quite interested in the Doctor and Moe's conversation. "Who is that?" she added pointing to the picture. "We investigated for weeks." Moe said, her voice barely a whisper, "We looked for her, tried to figure out where she went, but just like that," she snapped her fingers, "Gone. Her, her mum, and her ex-boyfriend." "Investigated?" the Doctor asked, more to himself than Moe, before it clicked. "You and Lizzie, you're detectives, aren't you?" he asked flashing out his psychic paper to be sure he got an answer. "We prefer the term "professional investigators", "Lizzie said, who had popped out of nowhere. "But yes, we're detectives." Moe finished. "And many of the leads in the Rose Tyler case lead to your agency, Doctor... Well, at least we THINK it's an agency" "Oh really?" the Doctor asked, trying to seem politely interested instead of enraged. "Yeah." Lizzie answered seriously before switching to a teasing tone and adding: "Well, that's ONE of our theories... Right, Moe?" "Shuttup." Moe snapped. The Doctor raised his eyebrows in question to the apparent 'inside joke'. "What is it, Moe? What's your "other theory"?" he asked. "Now you have to understand," Moe began; looking annoyed and amused at the same time- if such a feat was possible- "With all this stuff happening; y'know the stars going out, and the planets in the sky, and the giant-pepper-shaker... things, it's a reasonable enough explanation, and we had to take everything into consideration because-" she rambled before being cut off by the Doctor. "Moe." he said gently. "What's your theory?" "I..." she began, not sure why she trusted this man with her most important lead. "I think you're all the same person. All of the Doctors, I mean You, the "Bow Tie Doctor", R- Miss Tyler's Doctors, ... You get the point, yea?" This surprised the Doctor, because she was right. That almost never happened. A human had figured out the impossible. /:/:/:/:/"So, is she right?" Liz's voice broke through his thoughts, half-teasing, half serious. The Doctor just grinned and asked something that sounded so irrelevant no one who didn't know him could have called it anything less than insane: "You got a stethoscope?" This confused Liz so much she didn't answer, but Moe pulled a small bag from a nearby couch, pulled out a stethoscope, and showed it to the Doctor. He motioned for her to come to him, which she did. "Listen to both sides." he commanded her. So she did, listening first to the left, and then the right. At first she didn't hear anything unusual, just a steady heartbeat. But when she moved the stethoscope to the right she did a double take. There was another heartbeat. "Two hearts..." she choked. "You have two hearts... Are you..." she trailed off looking very panicky. "An alien?" the Doctor offered. "Y-yeah, I guess. Are you? And you all the Doctors, like I guessed?" Moe asked, to which the Doctor said: "Yes to both.". "Oh my- you're... Is she an alien too?" Moe asked, pointing to Meggie. "No, but she's quite special. She's psychic, that one. But I must say, you're taking this surprisingly well. Most people freak out." The Doctor commented, again impressed. "Y-yeah? Gee, I wonder why! Got any more surprises?" Moe asked. The Doctor grinned. "I'm almost a thousand years old and I've got a Police Box that's bigger on the inside." "Thats impossible." Liz (who had been quiet for quite some time) said. "Lizzie, we're talking to a double-hearted alien who can apparently change his face. I don't think there's much room for impossibility anymore." Moe snapped. "Now we're talking sense!" the Doctor chuckled before switching to a more serious tone: "But I've answered your questions, now answer mine: Who was Rose Tyler, *to you*?" A pause and a small smile. "She was my cousin." 


	3. The Message in Blood

"What... what did you say?" the Doctor stammered. "Your *COUSIN*? But that would mean... What did you say your name was?" "Moe, Moe Daweson." she answered. "Moe Daweson..." the Doctor whispered. "Of course... Moe Daweson, Rose's cousin..." he trailed off. "You knew her." Moe said. It wasn't a question. "Yeah..." he laughed. It was all so skeptical. "And you know what your cousin was, Moe?" She shook her head. "Brilliant. Exceedingly brilliant. But as I recall," he said, changing the subject for both of their sakes; "you and Meggie have some talking to do." "Yea, I'd really like to figure all this out." Meggie said, trying to sound cheerful, even though she was in fact very worried about the Doctor. Who was this Rose Tyler, former companion, who seemed to break the Doctor's heart- well, HEARTS- at the very mention of her name? "Yes, well... This message... Well, I... You..." Moe struggled to find the words that would be the LEAST rude. "Lemme guess, I can't hear a word of it or the universe will implode." the Doctor said. "Well... Not exactly. You can hear it just... Not from me. Meggie has to tell you." Moe explained. "I'll go wait in the TARDIS." the Doctor told Meggie, and then turned to Moe. "Thank you." he said. "For what?" Moe asked. " I didn't do anything..." "Exactly.". He said, smiling, and held up the picture. "Can I-" "-take it." Moe told him. "Thank you. And Moe?" he asked. "Yes?" "She isn't dead, but she is gone." /:/:/:/:/: Moe's jaw was still dropped a few minutes after the Doctor had vanished. "Moe? Moe...?" Meggie asked, waving a hand in front of her face. "What? Yes, Right, um... Here.." she said, handing Meggie an envelope. "Now, you can only tell the Doctor what's in the envelope, not what I'm about to tell you, okay? I don't know why but, the person who gave me this told me that's the way it had to be." "Okay." Meggie said. With a nod, Moe leaned down to Meggie's ear and whispered two words. "Got those two words?" Moe asked. Meggie nodded. "Allright. Make sure you take the letter to the Doctor. He'll know what to do. Now go. Hurry." Moe said, giving her a hug. "I'll be back to play that piano." Meggie murmured, making Moe laugh. "Good... And Meggie?" she called as Meggie started to walk away. Meggie turned around and raised an eyebrow, prompting Moe's question: "If you could... find my cousin... and bring her back." With a final nod, Meggie turned away, and walked to the TARDIS. /:/:/:/:/:The Doctor had been in the TARDIS (in his room) for a good few minutes, but he didn't care. Nor did he care that a single tear ran down his face. Why did he have to remember her? He thought that regeneration would take away the pain and let him live with himself, but now he just felt worse. But on that thought, He never actually forgot her anyway. Never. When he regenerated into the floppy-haired, bowtie/fez/stetson loving maniac he was last regeneration, he still remembered her, and now that he looked like... Well, a punk, he still remembered. Rose Tyler; Defender of the Earth, the Valiant Child, Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, the Bad Wolf, the Pink and Yellow Human... HIS pink and yellow human. The Doctor never liked admitting things, but now? He may as well. He loved her. He had died for her, ripped universes in half for her, became a new man for her, but it didn't matter now. She was gone. She was safe, happy... "AND WITH THE BLOODY METACRISIS!" he shouted, finishing his thought and kicking over quite a few things. OF COURSE right when he thought he'd be okay, maybe even FORGET, the universe HAD to pull a stunt like that. Of COURSE he had to meet her bloody cousin. Of course he had to remember Rose; beautiful, selfless, kind, smart, brave, jeopardy-friendly Rose. This was all just maddening. He wished Meggie had never brought them here. He wished he had never even MET Meggie. No wait, he thought. That's not true. She needs my help, to find her family. I'm just being- WHAM! The slamming of the TARDIS's doors made him snap of it. He wiped the tear track from his face and went to got see what was wrong with /:/:/:/. As soon as the Doctor entered the room he should have known some thing was wrong. Very wrong. But all he noticed was that his young companion (as he had come to accept Meggie as) was sobbing uncontrollably, and in one hand she gripped a sharp letter opener which was scarlet with blood. Her own blood, from her left hand. Immediately, the Doctor was at her side. "Meggie! What did you do? What happened?" he said, not even paying attention to the blood-smeared letter that was lying at her feet. He tried to take the letter opener, but Meggie had an death grip on it, so he squeezed her wrist, forcing her to drop it. "What am I?" she suddenly said throughout her tears. Moe's message must've been some pretty bad news, the Doctor thought. "Meggie-" he began to ask what was wrong, but stopped when he saw her eyes (which caused his own to widen in horror). They were red. When she spoke; anger, hatred, anguish and pain echoed from her voice: "WHO'S AFRAID OF THE BIG BAD WOLF!?" Startled, the Doctor pulled away from Meggie as she stared him down with those frenzed, now-red eyes. It was terrifying. Almost nothing scared the Doctor; not Weeping Angels, not Cybermen, not Daleks, not even the Master. But this young, wiry, memory-less child had managed to scare him beyond belief. But then, as Meggie started to say something, her eyes faded from an unnatural red to orange, yellow, green, and then finally, their natural blue. The scowl on her face quickly turned into a grin as a haze was lifted from her eyes and her surroundings were noticed. "Oh, hello!" she said to the Doctor, cheerfully. "I was just about to open the-" she trailed off as the cuts on her fingers registered, and she cried out in pain. To ease her fingers' suffering, she stuck them in her mouth. Unsure of what to say, the Doctor finally blurted out: "I sure hope your hands are clean." Meggie gave him a wiry grin, before a confused look came to her face. She gestured to something behind the Doctor and took her hand out of her mouth to say: "Did I do that?" Curious, the Doctor slowly turned around to see what she was talking about. Suddenly, the "Red-eyed Meggie" thing seem a lot less scary compared to the terrifying sight that greeted him. Written in Meggie's blood, on the wall, were the two most terrifying words in existence: BAD WOLF 


	4. NOT AN UPDATE!

READ THIS IT'S IMPORTANT! no this is not an update. Now hold up a wee tick, I'm not done with you! I need a catchphrase. Specifically, the Doctor's. I have a cool one for Meggie; but I need one full of win for the Doctor. Submit in reviews (make sure to LABLE THEM) and if I chose your catchphrase, it will be used, and I I'll make sure to thank the submiter. Xoxo, TARDIStime. No wait, just call me Gazzy. I know it's a weird nickname but my real name is weirder (I'm half-Scottish). Plus my parents call me that so I can't be too weird. 


	5. Finding Bad Wolf

Yaaaay, new chap! FYI, these :/:/:/:/ mean new paragraph or whatever. For some reason my enter key isn't working. No me gusta. but yeah, ENJOY!

/:/:/: On a distant planet, locked away from the world and sunlight, a young woman was being mercilessly tortured at her captor's hands. "Having fun yet dearie?" the torturess sneered jeeringly, seeming pleased with her "work". She always asked this when she tortured THIS particular girl. She loved the way the girl would cower away from her in fear; and didn't expect AT ALL what the young lady did next. Lifting her chin in defiance, and staring into her torturer's green eyes with her own chocolate brown she weakly grinned and said: "Oh, you started? I thought you were just warming up." This made the older woman flush with anger. "Process her." she snapped into a intercom, before strutting off. That stupid little ape was going to get it, she thought happily. Good thing nobody really paid attention to her anyway, or she would have been embarrassed by that little... Oh, well; she would have her revenge now. For hours she would enjoy the sound of that stupid ape's screams/:/:/:/:/:"Where are we going?" Meggie asked for the umpteenth time while the Doctor maniacally drove the TARDIS, with a crazed, terrified look in his eyes. "*WE* are not going anywhere. *YOU*," the Doctor said, struggling to keep calm, and failing miserably; "Are going to stay with a friend of mine. He's a bit of a flirt, so you two should get along *just* fine. Also, I may regenerate before you see me again. Regeneration is when I-" "-Yes, I know what regeneration is." she cut him off. "An' there's NO way that you're dicthin' me an' swannin' off." She snapped glaring at him coldly. That look made him realize that she wasn't going ANYWHERE without a fight, but she still couldn't come with him. Not this time. "Meggie, I'm not going to "swan off" as you put it; I just have to be sure you don't get into any trouble. I'm going to come back." he told her, but she wasn't having it. "Oh-ho-ho, look at you, oh-so reasonable; well, you don't need to "come back", because I'm going with you." she snapped. "No, you're not." the Doctor snapped back." This is too dangerous, you're too vulnerable *AND* too rash, not to mention once everything's back in order, things might get a little... well... complicated.." Yeah... complicated... Even that was an understatement. There was always that "Who are you?' 'It's me, the Doctor' 'Oh my god, Doctor!' 'Hello!" talk he ALWAYS had to give when he regenerated. Heh, heh... yeah... He would have ALOT of explaining to do for whoever would care enough to come help. Particularly Rose. Oh God, Rose! A sudden jolt jumped in his veins. Rose. Rose. Rose. She was all he could think about. And he was going to see her again. He would see his Rose... No!,' he mentally shouted. She isn't mine, she's the meta-crisis's now. She's not MY Rose. *But you don't care about that*, his subconsciousness told him. He had no argument back. How could he? It was true.:/:/:/:/:/ He could have tried (and probably failed) to come up with snappy comeback to himself, but Meggie interrupted his thoughts. " Who's afraid..." she muttered, more to herself than to the Doctor, but he still heard her. "What?" he asked, hoping Meggie had not said (or started to say, for that matter) what he thought she did. "Nothin'." she answered. "Now, what is *SO* dangerous that I can't come? And what is a "Bad Wolf"?" For a minute, the Doctor didn't speak. There where a million answers to that one question. "That's a loaded question." he began. "But I guess the simplest answer would be that it's a usually warning. " "What kind of warning?" Meggie asked, not looking very interested. The Doctor answered: "the end of the universe." Meggie snorted with laughter. "You're kidding, right?" she asked; thinking it was a joke, but the look on the Doctor's face clearly stated that it wasn't. At Meggie's panicked expression the Doctor continued: "There's more. The Bad Wolf was a living being. It's life span was very... ah,.. BRIEF, but it was alive." "What happened?" Meggie questioned incredulously. "Well the Bad Wolf was... was..." the Doctor said, struggling to find the right words. "You know my TARDIS, right?" he asked, to which he got a nod. "Well, that's what the Bad Wolf is, it's my TARDIS. It's the heart of the TARDIS in... well,...a um... a very specific human." "Who?" Meggie excitedly asked. "Maybe we could find them, and they could us Bad Wolf to help us and..." "-We can't." the Doctor cut her off. "Because for one, I took Bad Wolf out of her, because it was killing her; and two..." his voice faltered slightly. "... and two she's ... in an alternate universe." "Just like your friend Rose..." Meggie trailed off as the pieces came together. " No way... It's... her?" she asked. The Doctor nodded. "Aaaaaah, I see now..." Meggie realized. "You could care less about the universe imploding- well,... that's not ENTIRELY true- But honest-to-goodness... You just want to see her again... You miss her." The Doctor started to ask how she knew all this, she cut him off, saying: "*YOU* make it too easy; I can read you like a book. But there is one thing I don't quite understand; After all this time, why are you still chasing after her?" He didn't answer. He couldn't. But hey, wasn't that he was good at, not answering? {*And how's that sentence going to end?* *Does it need saying?*} At that time, he thought he was doing the right thing, but now his EXACT thoughts were: FOOL! OF COURSE it needed saying! No, stop; the rational side of him said. You're a TIME lord. There was nothing to SAY, except perhaps goodbye. But every part of him knew for a FACT that this was not true. He was desperately in love with that cheeky, brilliant, and...well... FANTASTIC human girl. He would have to admit it eventually... Even to himself. Especially to himself./:/:/:/:/:/ "Oh no... You've GOT to be kidding me..." Meggie breathed, realizing what the Doctor couldn't say, and shoving the Doctor away (and half across the room) with impressive strength. "You LOVED her! You loved her and you let her get away, you-" "Oh, SHUT UP!" the Doctor shouted. "Don't talk like I can actually DO SOMETHING! You were rummaging around in here!" he tapped his head. "You know what's happened, you know why I can't have her! She's got the bloody meta-crisis! I-" "You're afraid." Meggie cut him off. "You think you're going to lose her again, or that she'll turn you down. And you are STUPID for that. You just keep calm and carry on, and everything will be fine. But you couldn't do that; no, you HAD to make excuses, HAD make alternatives, cos' you're scared. Well, you listen to me Time-boy," she snapped, making sure she had his full attention (sounding eerily like Donna Noble). "Yes, I have seen inside your oh-so-impressive Time Lord mind. And you what I saw? You're in love with her LIKE CRAZY. Absolutely BONKERS. .OBSESSED. So you know what Doctor? You need to just get ahold of yourself and... and... MAN UP!" the Doctor blinked a couple of times before responding. "You think it was EASY, sending her away?" he hissed cooly. "You think that was what I WANTED? Cos' if you do, I hate to burst your bubble, but you're wrong. I hated it. All of it. I hate Torchwood even though one of my closest friends is involved with it. I have a slight grudge against the Meta-crisis even though he's... well... ME, and he was just doing what I told him to. I 'Keep Calm and Carry on' because it's the only thing I can do. But if you think you know me, you have no idea." Meggie looked as if she was going to shout at him again, but then she gained that emotionless, sad-eyed face again. "Oh, no... Not this again.." the Doctor moaned, rushing to her side, ready to keep Meggie from hurting herself again, and nearly jumping out of his skin when she grabbed his hand with an iron grip. Suddenly, he felt very dizzy; and the last thing he saw before hitting the floor was the BAD WOLF written in blood, on the wall.:/:/:/:/: When his vision cleared, the Doctor found himself standing in an endless white space. The Void? No, no... It was a mental image, he realized; this was all in his and Meggie's heads. "Mental projection... very nice..." he mumbled, before looking forward. There he saw something that made BOTH of his hearts stop. Standing there, less than ten feet away was a young woman with long, blond hair and gold-ringed chocolate brown eyes... "Rose?" the Doctor whispered.

"Hello Doctor."/:/:/:/:/:/:/


	6. Bad Wolf

"That's not possible... " the Doctor insisted to no one in particular. "How did you do it, Rose?" he asked. "Rose" just smiled. "I'm afraid I must disappoint you, Doctor; I am not Rose." she said softly. The Doctor merely blinked. "You're... not Rose?" he finally blurted out. "Rose" shook her head. "No. I am merely a small part of her. But," she paused, a gold aura pulsing around her, and her voice taking on a seductive tone. " I am VERY happy to see you." she continued. The Doctor's eyes narrowed. "Bad Wolf." "Yes, Doctor." She (it?) paused again and looked him over. " I see you've regenerated." she stated. "Lemme guess; You got thrown up on by Ringo, Matthew Bellamy, and Indiana Jones." She joked. Meggie, who seemed to have broken out of her trance, snorted with laughter (to which the Doctor gave her a withering look). "Very... 'bad boy'." Bad Wolf continued. "I like it." "Ummm... Thanks... I guess..." The Doctor answered. Blimey, how many times am I going to get flirted with by strange girls?, he thought. " A fair few times, Doctor dear." Bad Wolf purred. "Oh, bloody hell, you're psychic too." The Doctor remembered snappishly. :/:/:/:/:/ After an awkward pause, Meggie spoke up: "So... apparently the universe is supposed to end..." Bad Wolf immediately looked confused. "No it isn't." she said. "Come on, Meggs, you know better than that." "But the Doctor said it would..." Meggie countered (under her breath she grumbled "AGAIN with the Meggs?"). "Oh, he did?" Bad Wolf said, before turning to the Doctor. "Tsk, tsk. Come now, Doctor; you shouldn't frighten little girls like that." She teased. "Actually, she's "older than she looks"." He shot back, quoting Meggie mockingly. "I am!" Meggie herself protested. Bad Wolf and the Doctor ignored her. "I honestly don't know why you're so angry with ME, Doctor; " Bad Wolf growled. "I had nothing to do with Canary Warf, or anything that happened to-" "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" the Doctor yelled, eyes ablaze. Meggie, who had seemed to be fearless, cowered away. This was the Doctor that sent armies running. Who changed time in the blink of an eye. Who saved and killed. The Oncoming Storm. Bad Wolf, however didn't bat an eye. Instead, she quite plainly uttered one word: "Rose." Oh blimey, Meggie thought. Now he's angry. Now he's REALLY angry. And she was right; if looks could kill... "I hate you." the Doctor spat venomously. The Bad Wolf merely grinned. "No you don't." she brushed off his statement. "Because I've got good news. Well, two good "newses" and one bad news. Which comes first?" "Good news." the Doctor growled. Bad Wolf grinned wider. "Well; the universe isn't going to implode. It's not even in danger." "Well," the Doctor said, his mood lightening a little. "that IS good news. Next?" "I know where Rose is."/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: The Doctor nearly fainted. BAD WOLF knew were Rose was? Well,... of COURSE she did, she was a part of Rose. But this meant that he didn't have to track her down! AND this was further conformation that Rose WAS indeed in this universe. "And?" he choked out. "The bad news?" Bad Wolf's grin faded, which worried the Doctor. Bad Wolf was naturally flirtatious (like Jack, he noted) and free spirited, so if she looked unhappy, something was definitely up. Bad Wolf struggled to find the right words. She opened and closed her mouth several times before finally spitting it out: "They're torturing her, Doctor. And they're going to kill her." Suddenly, the Oncoming Storm was back. "WHAT?!" he roared. "Who? WHO IS IT? I will KILL THEM!" Who WAS this imbecile who DARED hurt his pink-and-yellow human? They would pay. Dearly. "D-Doctor?" Meggie stammered. The Doctor had been so enraged that someone would DARE lay a finger on HIS Rose (for the love of Mike! She's not MY Rose! He snapped at himself) that he had neglected his young friend, who looked positively TERRIFIED. "Y-you're s-scaring m-me." She finished. Immediately, the Doctor felt guilty. "Aw, Meggie; I'm so sorry..."Meggie just shrugged. "It'sarright." With a nod to Meggie, he turned to Bad Wolf. "Where is she?" He demanded as calmly as possible. She smiled sadly. "Read the letter." she answered. Then everything went black again.:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:-:-:/:-:/:/ When they had both regained control of their minds and senses, the Doctor and Meggie found themselves back in the TARDIS. "I REALLY don't like her." the Doctor growled, but immediately turned away from thoughts of Bad Wolf. He had someone more important to take care of./:/:/:/:/:/:/:

Catching on quickly, Meggie retrieved the letter from where she'd dropped it, and held it out to the Doctor pinched between two fingers (remember, she bled all over the place). The Doctor put on a pair of glasses that the TARDIS had provided, and reached for the letter, but did a double-take at the blood. He arched an eyebrow at Meggie. "Yeaaaaah... Sorry 'bout that." she said. "You're apologizing for BLEEDING?" "Oh, shut up, you git." With a chuckle, the Doctor unfolded the letter, only to have his hearts almost stop for the umpteenth time. That handwriting... He thought. I'd know that handwriting anywhere. He brushed his fingers on the letter. "Rose..." he whispered.

/:/:/:/:/:The letter read as follows: To the little girl, I'm sorry if I scared you, sending that dream to you, but it was the only way I could safely contact you. This letter has probably been in thousands of hands before it reached you, and for that purpose, any significant terms will be coded. Listen to me, please: you must find Dyc Motor. I need Dyc Motor. He is impossible to find, but you still MUST find him. He has a lue xobb, and a sobe nicpro. These things will give him away. Find him, little girl. I need him. I am suffering so much. - Rose Tyler, PAYH/:/:/:/:/:/ The Doctor must have read the letter twenty times before Meggie startled him: "Anagrams." she said. "Pardon?" "They're anagrams. As in the code. You know, you switch-" "-the letters around, yes, Meggie; I know what an anagram is." the Doctor interrupted sarcastically. "But what are they anagrams OF?" "Well," Meggie answered. "The second one, lue xobb, that's gotta be 'blue box." "Yes, Yes!" the Doctor shouted excitedly. "And sobe nicpro, that's sonic probe, like my sonic screwdriver! But what about the first one? And what does PAYH mean?" "I dunno, aren't YOU supposed to know everything?" "Don't be such a twit." Suddenly, it dawned on Meggie what Dyc Motor could mean. "Doctor, if you took Dyc Motor', and switched the 'D' and the 'M', and then put the 'c' in front of the t..." she trailed off, but the Doctor had worked it out in his head. "My Doctor." he whispered. "Oh, Rose..." He looks so sad, Meggie thought. We'd better find her. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "And PAYH?" " I think it's pink-and-yellow human."/:/:/:/:/:

"It doesn't tell us where she is." Meggie pointed out, after an awkward silence. The Doctor glared at her. "No kidding." He spat. "Hey, I'm just trying to help; you don't need to-" "- I'm sorry." he cut her off. "It's just..." "Yeah..." the Doctor smiled. He had taken a liking to Meggie, and he was glad she was such a good friend. He continued to turn the letter over in his hands, eyes scanning carefully, losing no detail. But there were no directions. There was no location. No help. "GAAAAAAH! WHERE IS SHE?!" with a strangled cry, the Doctor tried to throw the letter out of the room, but instead it floated over and stuck to the pillar. The Doctor didn't pay attention to this, of course (naturally, he was to busy freaking out), but Meggie watched the letter, and -though have just been her imagination- when it landed, thought she saw something. She looked closer, and her eyes went wide. "Doctor," she hissed, pointing. "Look!" On the back of the letter, a sentence appeared:

'demons run when a good man goes to war' "It's from the poem." Meggie whispered, and silently recited it: Demons run when a good man goes to war. Night will fall and drown in sun when a good man goes to war. Friendship dies and true love lies. Night will fall and the dark will rise when a good man goes to war. Demons run but count the cost… the battle's won but the child is lost.

"You've heard it before?" the Doctor asked incredulously. "Yeah, she said it once." "Who?" "I don't know...But why did Rose send a line from that poem?" she asked. The Doctor sighed and closed his eyes. "It's more than a line to a poem." he began after a moment, eyes still closed. "It's directions. Rose is telling us that she's at Demon's Run."/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/::/:/:/:/:/::/:::/:/::


	7. Demon's Run

The human's screams had died down, but now she was unconscious, and was mumbling on and on in an annoying way. The torturer was back, and was waiting for the stupid ape to come to so she could be "properly" tortured. I hate waiting; the torturer thought. And I hate YOU, she thought, looking at the girl. The girl was very beautiful (with pretty blonde/brown hair, brown eyes, and full lips), very smart, and actually seemed rather kind; making it impossible NOT to hate the girl, because the only alternative would be to hate herself. To stave off the boredom a little, the torturer listened to the girl's mumblings. At first it was a bit incoherent, and for a moment, the torturer though about taking a break when she heard (clear as day, as they put it, she thought): "My Doctor." Now what, the torturer thought, could that mean? .:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/;/:/:/ Meggie had never seen the Doctor like this. True, she'd only known him for about a week (counting the days he was still passed out and regenerating), but she had never seen this look in his eye. Or anyone else's, for that matter. Anger, determination, excitement... All mixed up in one great big cocktail. To try lighten the mood a little, Meggie teased: "If I didn't know better, I'd think you've gone soft." The Doctor just stared at her for a moment, and then returned to driving. In his eyes, Meggie noticed, there was one emotion that overpowered them all: fear. Fear that he would be too late to save Rose. Fear of rejection. Fear of the fact that he had MOST DEFINITELY gone soft. This, Meggie thought; is going to be interesting. Very interesting indeed.:/:/:::::/:/:/:/:/:/;/:/:/

"Gaaah... Need to get through their defenses..." the Doctor muttered, more to himself than Meggie. "Defenses?" Meggie asked. "Yeah, gotta make sure they don't shoot us or something. But I have to drive... Can you do it?" "Of course!" Meggie scoffed. "I can do anything!" "Then do it; go!" "Ok, ok; I'm going!" Meggie shouted as she ran about the TARDIS and began to cloak it. The Doctor focused on piloting the TARDIS safely to Demon's Run. Safe? Demon's Run? Hah. As if. But he couldn't think of anyone's safety except Rose's and Meggie's. Even if Demon's Run made him want to lock himself in the TARDIS and never come out. Even if, out of 100, his chances of coming out of this alive AND unregenerated were about 5%. That didn't matter. Not. One. Bit. He had to save his Rose. Yes, he finally admitted to himself. I suppose she is MY Rose. "She's only yours if you're hers." Meggie said, never taking her eyes from the screen she had been staring at for quite a while. "You and your mind-reading." the Doctor retorted, and she grinned. The Doctor smiled back and realized that Meggie was right. So, he thought; I will be very much Rose's Doctor. A sudden lurch jolted the Doctor from these thoughts. "What was that?" Meggie asked. "I think we're about to land." The Doctor answered. "But y'know, I thought the lurch would be bigger than that." As if on cue, the TARDIS lurched again, this time so violently that Meggie went flying into the console. "Meggie! Are you alright?" the Doctor asked when the shaking was over. She merely gave him a look of pure annoyance and spat: "You just HAD to say something, didn't you?" "Yep." the Doctor answered, not really interested in dealing with Meggie and her attitude. Without even helping Meggie up, he strode across the room and flung the door open, a familiar sight greeting him: Demon's Run./:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: "Thanks for the help." Meggie suddenly snarled at his side. He would have grinned at her, but this was no time to joke. He had to go in, get Rose, and get her out. ALIVE. Meggie too. He was about to step forward and take on horrors unknown, when Meggie grabbed him, and asked: "You're the 'good man' in the poem, aren't you? The one that demons run from." He nodded. Meggie grinned. "Those demons are screwed." she said wirly. The Doctor smiled for a second, but the smile faded quickly. He wouldn't be smiling again until Rose was safe. Taking a steadying breath, the Doctor stepped forward...:/:/:/:/;/;/ After anxiously searching a few levels, Meggie suggested they spilt up to cover more ground. The Doctor had reluctantly agreed. Meggie had ACTUALLY suggested the split-up-thing in the hopes that the Doctor would find Rose, calm her down, and finally man up and TELL HER. He'll tell her, Meggie assured herself. He wouldn't be able to handle losing her THREE times, so he'd do it to keep her. For once, Meggie thought; Would you PLEASE be selfish? Tell her, and never let her go... You really need her... Suddenly, a scream pierced the air, and made Meggie's blood run cold:/:/:/:/:/:/:/ The Doctor hadn't told Meggie, but he was glad she suggested to split up. Not because he didn't like Meggie, but because he need to talk to Rose. Alone. I have to tell her, he urged himself. She has to know. Being on another level, the Doctor didn't hear the blood-curdling until it's echo passed through the piping into his level. When he did hear it, he did what anyone else in his situation would have done. He panicked. "ROSE!" he shouted, barreling down the corridor "ROSE!":/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:

A few moments earlier...

"I see you're awake." the torturer sneered. "Sleep well?" The girl grinned maniacally. "Oh, yes." she giggled. "My Doctor. He's coming." The torturer snorted. "No one is going to come for you, ROSE TYLER." She sneered, using her "subject's" name for the first time. But Rose's grin widened. "Your disbelief will be your downfall. And your arrogance has helped." before the torturer could curse her or ask what she meant, Rose tackled her, and wrestled her to the ground. The torturer screamed loudly before Rose hit a pressure point and knocked her out. Then, taking the torturer's keys, Rose ran for it.:/:/:/:/:::/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:::/:/:/:

Meggie was running towards the source of the scream as fast as her legs would carry her. Maybe I'm too late, she thought. Maybe she's dead. Maybe- As she rounded a corner, Meggie's thoughts were throw from her mind as she crashed into someone else. With a yelp, they both tumbled to the ground. "Blimey..." Meggie groaned, before looking at who exactly she had pummeled. It was a girl; young- maybe 23 or 24- and pretty, but very roughed-up looking. "Sorry." the girl said. "In a bit of a hurry." British accent, Meggie noted. "Yeah, me too." Meggie answered. "You breaking out too?" the girl asked, to which Meggie shook her head. "Breaking someone out. A girl called..." Meggie trailed off as she realized just WHO she was talking to. "Rose Tyler?" she asked. "Yeah?" the girl answered. "Oh my gosh... It IS you..." Meggie whispered with hushed excitement. "I found you!" Rose cocked an eyebrow. "You were lookin' for me?" "Yes." "Why?" "Take a guess." Rose's heart nearly stopped. Did she dare hope...? "Are...Are you with the Doctor?" she asked quietly. Meggie nodded vigorously, grinning. He did come, Rose thought. I knew he would. I knew it. "The Doctor..." Rose whispered, smiling at Meggie. "I've missed him. So much." "Well, now you're going to see him again, love! " Meggie quietly exclaimed. Rose smiled. "Yeah..." she sighed dreamily. Oh YES, Meggie thought with a smirk. These two are HOPELESSLY in love. Let's just hope Mr. Impressive can make a move. "Are you his companion?" Rose suddenly blurted out. "Uh, huh." "Do you know much about him?" "Yeah..." "How many times has he regenerated? Since he left me?" "Twice, I think... Wait, you mean HE left YOU?" "Yes." "IN the alternate universe?" "Yeah." "ALONE?" "Yes. Wait, no. Well... I had my family, and this clone of his, but..." "But you still FELT alone. You couldn't love the metacrisis Doctor, because it was the REAL Doctor you loved." Rose looked shocked. "How did you know that?" She asked. Meggie grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. Psychic." Rose nodded before Meggie changed the subject. "Is there anyone else on this level?" "There shouldn't be, why?" "Cos' I hear something..." Suddenly, they were cuffed from behind and hauled to their feet. "Hey!" Meggie protested. "Shut up." one of their captors snapped. "Our leader wants to see you.":/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/;/:/


	8. Way to go, Spaceman

The Doctor (who had also been caught) silently cursed himself. He had been FEET away from the stairs when they grabbed him. Well, that's what happens when you run down a hallway screaming at the top of your lungs, the rational part of him said. Someone is BOUND to hear you. Shut up, rational me. The Doctor snapped at himself, before realizing that three other people had entered the room. One of them was a inhumanly tall, orange-skinned, white haired woman (probably from Padola, he noted). The other was Meggie, who gave him a mock salute. Cheeky, she is; he thought. The last person was cuffed, like him and Meggie. She was short; only slightly taller than Meggie, with blonde hair and brown eyes. Rose. MEGGIE found her?, The Doctor thought, surprised. I never would've guessed. He knew he was slightly jealous, but he got past it quickly, when the Padolainian spoke. "Bit late for a stroll, wouldn't you agree?" "Mm, maybe, but the day-air is too warm for my taste." Rose countered. The Doctor smirked. You tell her, Rosie; He thought affectionately. "And what about you, little one?" the woman said to Meggie. "Hey, lady; I am WAY older than I look-" "Oh, never mind, there's no use talking to you, you're too stubborn for anything." She then turned to the Doctor. "So tell me, who exactly are THEY," she pointed to Rose and Meggie, "Doctor." she spat his name like it was a curse. Rose looked at the Doctor, startled. "Doctor?" she whispered. Her eyes locked with his, brown meeting blue. "I..." he started. "I'm sorry..." "Doctor." "Yeah, it's me." Suddenly, she looked rather angry. "You GIT!" she snapped. "You LEFT me! On a BEACH! You LEFT me, ON a BEACH, AGAIN!" The Padolainian grinned. "Now that's just cold, Doctor..." she hissed. "Oi! You belt up!" Rose snapped. The Padolainian frowned. "Take them to their cells." she instructed. The guards nodded, and took the Doctor (still surprised about Rose), Meggie (annoyed at the Doctor), and Rose (kicking, screaming, and cursing like a fiend) to their cells./:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: After leaving them in tiny little cells for what seemed like HOURS, they went to fetch them, and threw them in a larger cell, together. Well, at least, Rose and Meggie were there, the Doctor had yet to arrive. Meggie sat on the floor. Well, that went well, she critiqued The Doctor and Rose's "reunion". Rose was pacing like a mad woman (making Meggie PRETTY sure that Rose was going to slap the Doctor). Suddenly, there was the mad-man-with-a-box himself, looking HIGHLY displeased. They shoved him in with Rose and Meggie, switched on the electricity in the cell bars, and left. Rose glared at the Doctor for the longest time before she asked- "Why?" "Why what?" the Doctor asked, even though he was pretty sure he knew what she was asking. "Don't play dumb. Why did you leave me, on THAT beach; FOR THE SECOND TIME, I may add?" "I thought-" "What? That I'd be happy? That I WANTED to be trapped in an alternate universe without you? WHAT EXACTLY did you think, Doctor? Because I'm QUITE curious to know." The Doctor glared at her. "Well, you know, all SORTS of funny things can run through a person's mind when someone they lo- care about snogs SOMEONE ELSE right in front of them!" "That meant nothing, and you know it!" "Do I?" "Do you?" "Of COURSE not, how would I know, if you don't tell me?" "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TELL YOU IF I'M TRAPPED IN A BLOODY ALTERNATE UNIVERSE?!" The Doctor sighed. "You're right, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left you there. I'm sorry, Rose." Rose lifted a hand, and for a second, the Doctor thought he was going to get the Tyler slap; but instead, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket, yanked him forward and pressed her lips to his. :/:/:/:/:/:/::/:/

The Doctor's eyes instantly went wide. She was kissing him? After all he had done to her? SHE WAS KISSING HIM!:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/;/;:;

It was Rose who broke away first, for need of air. Actually, she shoved the Doctor back, and wouldn't meet his eyes for a minute. When she finally did, both she and the Doctor were blushing beetroot red. "You idiot." she finally said. "I love you." "Rose..." The Doctor started, but Rose placed a finger at his lips. "Shhh." she shushed him, and grabbed him in a hug. "Rose, I'm so sorry." the Doctor whispered. "I'm never going to let you get away from me again." "You couldn't if you tried." Rose mumbled into his jacket, making him smile. Pushing her back just a little, he cupped her face in his hands, looked her straight in the eye and told her: "I love you." Without hesitation, she kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly. He responded by kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her waist./:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: Meggie rolled her eyes. Took him long enough, she thought. Well, I hate to be a git, but we gotta go. "Ahem." she cleared her throat. "Excused me, lovebirds, but you've failed to notice that I've turned off the electricity," she smirked; "and opened the door." They both turned, and see that Meggie was right, she had swiped the sonic screwdriver, and managed to cut the power, and opened the door. To Meggie's amusement, both Rose and the Doctor looked QUITE dazed (the Doctor looking more so). "The door's this way," she said, before slyly adding: "If you still remember how to walk." The Doctor shot her a look, but when he realized that Rose still had her arms wrapped about him like a vice, he flushed bright red. /:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/: Rose watched as the Doctor blushed; and after realizing that SHE was the reason, she giggled. The Doctor seemed to relax a little, but was still a little pink. With a smirk, Rose pushed him backwards and pinned him to the wall of the cell, before giving him a dark grin. "You are cruel, Rose Tyler." The Doctor said. "Pure evil." Leaning in so close she was almost kissing him, Rose replied; "So make a move." Rising to the challenge, the Doctor spun them both around, so that it was Rose pinned to the bars. "You asked for it." he whispered darkly, before kissing her with bruising force. "And now more snogging. Fantastic." Meggie groaned./:/:/:/:/:

Rose had been taken QUITE by surprise by the Doctor's advance, but responded to it with equal passion. Neither of them paid any mind to Meggie and her complaints, they were lost in their little world. /:/:/:/:/: Being human (or so they thought), Rose had to pull away first (though extremely unwillingly). The Doctor tried to follow her, but she put a hand on his chest to stop him. "Doctor, I need to breathe..." she gasped. "Breathing is overrated." He hissed in return, before trailing light kisses down her neck to distract her. It was definitely working. "Seriously, will you get a room?" Meggie growled. "We DO have a room, you're just IN IT." The Doctor countered, with a triumphant grin. With a growl, Meggie grabbed a very dizzy Rose's sleeve and tugged her away from the Doctor. "I don't have time for this." Meggie growled.:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/ The trio managed to make it up several levels before even SEEING another person. When they finally did, it was another prisoner, a human, who they set free. Finally they reached the top floor. "Alright, mates;" Meggie said, falling into a more Scottish accent. "Just a wee tick further-" She was cut off by the sound of gunfire. Behind them was the Padolainian, with a gun in hand, which was thankfully pointed at the ceiling. "Tsk, tsk. It seems I've underestimated you Doctor. You're more clever than I had anticipated." "Hey, lady," Meggie interrupted. "Sorry for the rudeness, but you don't need to help his ego." "Oi!" "Shut up." After waiting for the Doctor and Meggie to finish their comical exchange ('My ego is not that bad!' 'Oh, you would know!'), the Padolainian lowered her gun and aimed it at Rose. "WHOA! HEY! Re-lax!" the Doctor snapped, pushing Rose behind him protectively. "I really don't have time for your antics, Doctor. But this is rather odd." the Padolainian said. "You seem rather protective of this girl." "Yes." The Doctor said, glaring down his enemy. "Yes I am. Who are you?" "I am called Nathreen Celmandior, Empress of Padola, Champion of Nsar, Conquerer of the Unknown, and the new Master of Demon's Run." The Doctor tried to remain serious, but someone needed to burst her bubble: "And people have to SAY all THAT?" Nathreen smiled. "Well, no..." she said. "but I would prefer it." "You're awfully young aren't you? I'd say... maybe only 70 or so; why are you killing people, Nathreen?" "I am EMPRESS!" she hissed. "I must protect my people!" "But you're not protecting your people!" the Doctor insisted. "You're randomly torturing and killing innocent people! And from what I've seen, they seem to be ALL human. What exactly did *homo sapiens* do to you?" Nathreen let out another hiss. "They are HUMANS, Doctor. Their very EXISTANCE is a crime. All they do is kill, wage war, lie, steal... They hate anything different. Even if it's one of their own." "Whoa, whoa, whoa; hold on there!" The Doctor shouted. "You've got it all wrong! Humans aren't all like that! Sure, there's A FEW that are like that, some even worse. But you're using an opinion of one group of humans sour your opinion of an entire species! That's just..." he stopped and turned to Meggie. "What's the word?" "Umm... Stereotypical?" "Yes, precisely! " He turned back to Nathreen. "That's just stereotypical! You say you don't like the humans hating each other for their differences, but you're doing it right now! Nathreen," he looked her straight in the eye, " Whatever the humans have done, I'm sorry; I really am. But you don't have to murder every single human for the act of a few. That's genocide. Stereotypical genocide. I can take you and your soldiers back to Padola. No one else has to be hurt. Please, Nathreen." :/:/:/:/:/:;/:/: Nathreen was quiet for a moment. The Doctor seemed to know what he was talking about, and it all seemed rather logical. Not to mention the offer to go home was INCREDIBLY tempting. Nathreen had not been home in YEARS. "So you say humans" Nathreen mumbled, "Are not as bad as we- I thought they were? How can YOU know so much about them? You're a Time Lord." "I've had LOADS of human friends, Nathreen. Companions who travel with me in my TARDIS. I've saved the Earth more times than I care to say. And I've grown attached to my friends only to have them slip through my fingers and die. They are all SO HUMAN. So full of life and energy. So compassionate." Then, turning to Rose, he addressed both her and Nathreen: "And it's beautiful."/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/;/;/;/;/;/

Nathreen was quiet for another moment. Then she pointed to Rose, then the Doctor. "Are you two in love?" she asked them. They seemed a bit shocked at this question, and began sputtering and blushing. "Uh, Well..." "Well, you see..." With a groan, Meggie said: "You THINK?" Nathreen nodded slowly. "I thought so. She spoke of you alot." She addressed the Doctor. "And... she changed." The Doctor looked confused. "What do you mean 'she changed'?" "She isn't human anymore."/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Rose felt a little guilty when the Doctor looked at her, dumbfounded. She had meant to tell him, but had forgotten. "What does she mean, Rose?" She motioned for him to come to her, then took his hand and placed it one side her chest, and then the other. The Doctor gasped. Rose had two hearts. :/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:/:


	9. The Story Thus Far

The Doctor has regenerated and met a new companion- Meggie- and Rose Tyler's cousin- Moe. Meggie has been revealed to be a psychic transfer subjected to the SMR protocol for reasons unknown. They have communicated Bad Wolf who has revealed that Rose is indeed in "the Doctor's universe"; at Demon's Run. They have met Padolanian Empress Nathreen and have found Rose, who now has two hearts.

What will happen next? Will the Empress listen to the Doctor? Will her bloodthirst get the better? How the heck does Rose have two hearts? How did she get to her proper universe? What happened to the Metacrisis? Will the Doctor be able to protect Rose and Meggie?

Find out in the next chapter!

OO-WEE-OOOOOOOOOOOH! (Me imitating the Doctor Who theme)


	10. Security Breach

Hola! Sorry I didn't warn you about the snogging in the last chapter; I probably should have done that. Well, to warn you NOW there is also snogging in this one too. Don't like, don't read. Im a Doctor/Rose shipper, fools. Has anyone figured out who Meggie is? If so, don't tell. THAT MEANS YOU EMILY CORNET! Also there is censored language because even the Doctor needs to say "it" sometimes. No, not the it that makes us feel all warm and fuzzy (that happened last chapter! WHOOO! ATTA BOY, DOCTOR!), the OTHER "it". The one that rhymes with duck. :-) and also, there will be some dark moments. And at the end of this chapter, youll all want to kill me. LOVE YOU TOO! oh yeah, and one more thing. If you please, Meggie?

Meggie: the authoress does not own any of the characters or places in Doctor Who, including but limited to The Doctor, Rose Tyler, Demon's Run, and Sexy (the TARDIS). However, she does own me, the padolainians, Nathreen, And the plot of this story.

Me: thanks Meggie! ENJOY!: _

"You have two hearts..." the Doctor whispered. Rose smiled. "Yeah. Bad Wolf did it when I went through the breach. It's funny though, I didn't know a species change was even possible." "Rose..." he whispered before closing his eyes. "What have I done to you?" "It's not your fault, Doctor." Rose insisted. Nathreen hissed. "Now you know, Doctor," she snarled; "What's become of your precious "companion". I will NOT accept your offer. I will KILL every single human in the universe. And if you try to stop me, I will kill Rose Tyler. She's not done changing, a shot would be fatal." Instantly, the Doctor's attitude changed. "You just made a VERY bad move." he informed her cooly. "Because if there's one thing- just ONE thing- that you do NOT do, it's threaten Rose. MY Rose." He growled possessively, pulling his sonic screwdriver out and pointing it to the ceiling. "If you dare try to hurt her," he said. "if you even TOUCH her, the word "mercy" will be completely removed from my vocabulary." And with that, and a press of a button, the lights went out. _

As soon as the lights went out, the Doctor grabbed Rose and Meggie and dragged them out the door, sonic-ing it shut behind them. "Bloody hell..." Meggie gasped. "That was WAY too close. Let's NOT do that again." "Agreed." Rose replied, before turning to the Doctor. "I've been on this level before. There's a communication room this way, c'mon!" She tried to tug him along, but he remained firmly planted. "Who can we call?" he asked. Rose considered this for a moment before grinning knowingly. "Ghostbusters?" she teased, earning a snort from Meggie. But the Doctor was being completely serious for once, so she answered: "Jack. Jack can help us. And if that fails, we can get the Shadow Proclamation." The Doctor nodded slowly, seeming a bit unfocussed. Then, quite literally out of nowhere, he softly kissed her cheek. Rose's breath hitched in her throat. "W-what did you do that for?" she whispered. His icy, enigmatic eyes met hers, revealing an intense passion that he had always so so carefully guarded. "Because I wanted to." he answered back simply; making it all Rose could do to not drag him into another room and snog him senseless.

Finding a new level of bravado, she whispered in his ear: "You missed", and softly kissed him, pulling away too soon for either of their tastes. "Um, guys?" Meggie called from the communications room. "Una problema mucho grande!" The Doctor growled. "I've got to teach her to have better timing." he snapped. Rose smirked and dragged him into the communication room; and her hearts immediately dropped. _

"There's nothing." Meggie told them, and they could see that she wasn't lying: the entire room was barren. "No." the Doctor gasped. "No, no, NO!" He was clearly panicking. "D*** it! They must have moved it!" "Doctor," Rose said, trying to calm him down; "It's alright, we can find it again." Her words seemed to calm him down a little. Meggie paced and tried to clear her head. "Okay; if I was a psychopathic padolainian, where would I hide my communications room?" "You're not helping, Meggs." Rose said. Meggie threw her hands in the air. "WILL EVERYBODY *PLEASE* STOP CALLING ME MEGGS?!" She exclaimed, causing the Doctor and Rose to chuckle. Rose immediately stopped laughing as she remembered something VERY important. "Prison riot." she murmured. The Doctor gave her a funny look. "Pardon?" he asked. "Prison riot." Rose repeated. "We've got to cause a prison riot!" Suddenly it clicked. "Oh...! I see! It's hidden away, and appears in emergencies!" The Doctor exclaimed, kissing the top of Rose's head. "You're brilliant!" he told her. Rose shrugged modestly. "Well, I hate to be the storm cloud, but how exactly does one cause a riot?" Meggie asked. "Sercurity?" Rose suggested. The Doctor grinned. "Precisely." "Well, let's go!" Meggie shouted, barreling out the door. A few seconds later she ran back in. "Um, err... Which way?" she asked sheepishly. "End of the hall, on the left." Rose answered, gesturing with her hand. Meggie darted out the door again, causing the Doctor to shake his head and chuckle. "Quite a friend you've got there." Rose commented. "Though, having someone THAT much like you may not be the best idea." The Doctor feigned insult. "I'm hurt." he teased, pretending to pout. Rose giggled at his pouting face, before her expression softened. "I really did miss you. More than anything." She told him. "And I was so worried about you. I had heard about the Master. And that you were killed at Lake Silencio. And..." Tears fell from her eyes. "And..." The Doctor impulsively wrapped his arms around her, and she silently cried into his jumper. "Rose..." he whispered softly. Rose was taken aback by how vulnerable he sounded. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Rose looked at him and was shocked: he had tears in his eyes. "Don't be..." She murmured softly, inching forward with each word. "You have... nothing... to be sorry... for..." They were barely a centimeter away from each other when a crash arose. "We should probably... go find Meggie-" Rose whispered, not moving an inch. "-She can wait." the Doctor insisted, lips brushing against hers. "Oi!" Meggie shouted, preventing an actual kiss from ensuing; "Get your trouble-magnet a**es down here!" The Doctor growled again. "I'm going to kill her." he snapped matter-of-factly. "I'm going to throw her into the Time Vortex, and then I'm going to kill her." Rose grinned sheepishly. Quickly kissing the Doctor's cheek, she spun around and darted out of the room. The Doctor raised a hand to his cheek where Rose had kissed him. "Blimey..." he whispered, closing his eyes. Oh, what that pink-and-yellow-human made him feel. Numbly, he stumbled after Rose.

Upon entering the room, Rose could see Meggie already at work shutting down all the security. A few seconds passed and the Doctor appeared beside her. "Sorry to interrupt your snog session," Meggie teased; "But we have things to do." "Oi!" the Doctor protested, gaining a giggle from Rose. With an enigmatic grin, the Doctor rushed to a panel and started pressing a bunch of buttons. Then, all at once, he stopped; hand hovering over a 'great big threatening button'. "This is it." he said, grinning. "I press this button, and we have a full-scale riot on our hands." "Time for some trouble." Meggie grinned. Rose returned the grin, then looked at the Doctor. "You ready?" he asked. "No." she said excitedly. The Doctor's grin widened. "Neither am I." He answered; and slammed his hand on the button. Through the security cameras the could see an immediate result: absolute bleedin' chaos, as Meggie would put it. "Security." Rose sing-songed, before going a little more serious and saying: "All right, let's go!" She had barley moved an inch when, for the thousandth time, Rose heard gunfire, and stumbled forward. Turning, she saw Nathreen with her gun pointed in her direction. Confused, she looked at the Doctor and Meggie. They were both out of range... Oh sh**. Rose looked at her shirt: blood was pouring out. With a final look at Nathreen, the fates watched as the strong Rose Tyler crumbled...


	11. Don't Die

Heh, heh Hey... Guys... You probably wanna kill me don't you? Sorry. But don't worry, this is not the end of Rosie. The Doctor will take very good care of her. Anywho, now might be a good time to mention that Meggie is slightly a Mary-Sue; because her appearance, personality, and oddities are mine. But she's still somebody from the Doctor Who universe(s). Anyway; Rosie, the disclaimer?

Rose: the authoress does not own any of the characters or places in Doctor Who, including but limited to The Doctor, Me, Demon's Run, and Sexy (the TARDIS). However, she does own Meggs (Meggie: STOP CALLIN' ME MEGGS!), the padolainians, Nathreen, And the plot of this story.

Me: thanks Rose! Doctor?

Doctor: Also, nobody freak out. Rose is going to be just fine. I love her, and I'm not going to let anything happen to her.

Me/Meggie: awww!

Doctor: Belt up!

Me: Okay, okay; yesh. Also, one more thing. Meggie, if you please?

Meggie: there is some pretty intense snogging (Doctor: *facepalm*) so, yeah, YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!

Me: yep. DOCTOR+ROSE 4EVER!

Nathreen: I do not understand this equation. What exactly would the sum be?

Me(ggie): it's called love, stupid! Now be quiet, and watch the show!

ENJOY!:

the fates watched as the strong Rose Tyler crumbled...

...but never hit the ground. I will never let you fall, Rose; the Doctor thought. "D-Doctor..." Rose gasped, clutching her chest in pain. "Rose, it's alright, you're going be okay." the Doctor told her. But he didn't sound very sure. "Stay with me, Rose. You're going be fine." Meggie looked on in horror. "What have you done?" she snapped at Nathreen. "I told you if you got in my way that she would die." the young empress sneered. The Doctor glared at her, but quickly shifted his focus back to Rose. "Don't listen to her, Rose. You're not going to die." "Yes I am..." she whispered, But the Doctor wasn't having it. "NO!" he insisted. "I won't let you..." His tone softened, and he pressed his forehead to hers. "You and me, we're going to travel again, yeah? We still gotta go to Barcelona..." "Where they have dogs with no noses?" Rose wheezed. The Doctor laughed softly. "Yes, love. Dogs with no noses...You and me... we're inseparable, yeah? Hope and Glory? Mutt and Jeff? Shiver and Shake?" "Which one's shiver?" Rose whispered. The Doctor smiled, remembering the old joke. "I'm shake." he tossed back, living up to his nickname with his shaky tone. "Don't die on me, Rose. Don't you DARE die on me. Just regenerate. You can do it." he insisted, the tears coming. "Please." "I can't." Rose whispered softly. "I wasn't done yet. I'm sorry. This is the end for m-" "-No." the Doctor cut her off firmly. "Cos' there's something I have to tell you. Something you should have know a long time ago." He brushed a lock of hair away, then whispered something in her ear. Rose looked amazed. "What-" "My name." the Doctor cut her off again. "I just told you my real name. Only someone of ultimate trust to a Time Lord can know their real name." He informed her. Taking a steadying breath, he continued: "That is to say: I love you, Rose." He very gently kissed her, using one of his own regenerations to help Rose regenerate. What started as a gentle kiss, though, quickly escalated as a new sense of desperation swept through the Doctor.

*FLASH*

"Nice to meet you, Rose- run for your life!"

*FLASH*

"By the way, did I also mention it travels in time?"

*FLASH*

"I AM so impressive!"

"You wish!"

*FLASH*

"What about your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord. I'm the last of them. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left travelling on my own because there's no-one else."

"There's me."

*FLASH*

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"

*FLASH*

"What about you, Doctor? What are you changing into?"

*FLASH*

"No wonder you never stay still."

"Not a bad life."

"Better with two."

*FLASH*

"Blimey! You look beautiful!"

*FLASH*

"I could save the world but lose you."

*FLASH*

"The world doesn't end cos' the Doctor dances."

*FLASH*

"It's gonna take a better man than me to get between you two. "

*FLASH*

"Rose?"

"Yes, Doctor?"

"I'm coming to get you."

*FLASH*

"I want you safe. My Doctor."

*FLASH*

"I think you need a doctor."

*FLASH*

"You really love him, don't you?"

*FLASH*

"I don't age. I regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone you..."

"What, Doctor?"

*FLASH*

"Yeah, but stuck with you - that's not so bad."

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

*FLASH*

"I... I love you!"

"Quite right too.."

*FLASH*

"Does it need saying?"

*FLASH*

Rose doubled over in pain, breaking the kiss. "It hurts." she whimpered. "Shhh, I know it does." the Doctor whispered, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "But you've got to hold on." He kissed her again. "Hold on." he murmured against her lips. Clinging to the Doctor's jacket, Rose slammed her lips against his again. Forcefully. Hungrily. But he didn't make a move to stop her. He had lost her twice. No more.

But within what seemed like seconds, Rose's eyes snapped open. They were glowing gold, like Bad Wolf. Unwillingly, the Doctor unwillingly tore himself away from Rose, and watched helplessly as she regenerated; the blast more powerful than his own had been.

Who will I be? What will I become?,' Rose thought. Regeneration was like burning and freezing. Being born and dying.

What will I become?

When the golden light subsided, Meggie looked about anxiously for her friends. The Doctor was still standing back from Rose a bit, but moved forward to catch her when her knees gave way. "Good different or bad different?" she teased the Doctor. However, he seemed to be in shock for some reason... "You didn't change..." Oh. That's why. A grin broke out on the Doctor's face. "Ha!" he shouted triumphantly. "You're going to be alright, AND you didn't change!" He began dancing about, Rose still in his arms; but he stopped after a moment and gave Rose a look that sent shivers down her spine. "Rose. Marion. Tyler." he said, punctuating each part of her name. "I thought I lost you." She gave him a wobbly grin. "You're going to have to try alot harder than that." the Doctor wrapped his arms even more tightly around Rose, and kissed her cheek. Then he gently lend her to Meggie (who helped her stay standing) and (with the Oncoming Storm surfacing) turned to Nathreen.

Me: ooh! Nathreen's in TROUBLE now! You don't mess with the Doctor's Rose!

Steven Moffat: apparently not.

Me: F U MOFFAT! Y U TAKE AWAY AMY AND RORY?!

Amy/Rory: we're right here.

Me: 0.o

Anyway, what's going to happen to Nathreen? How did Rose get back from the alternate universe? Where is the Metacrisis?

Tune in next time!

OOH-WEE-OOOOOOOOOOH!

(doctor who theme)

Connected to Microsoft Exchange


	12. SORRY

Unfortunately, I'm grounded, so I won't be able to update very much. Sorry! But when I DO update, get ready for some MAJOR Doctor/Rose-ness 3


	13. Hello my lovelies!

Hiya! Sorry I haven't updated, but I'm grounded, so you'll be waiting a little while. Don't worry! Impossibilities will continue! While you're waiting, read my V for Vendetta fan fiction: Reborn. Como un Jeffe!


	14. Augggggh

sorry guys! My teachers won't bloody update the bleeding grades! Anywho, I AM writing new chapters on notebook paper, which i will bring to you soon. Love u guys! 3, TARDIStime


End file.
